Buffy the Vampire Slayer: This Year's Girl
"This Year's Girl" is the fifteenth episode of season four of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Gershman with a script written by Douglas Petrie. It first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, February 22nd, 2000. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series DVD collection, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc four of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 4ABB15. * This episode is the first of a two-part storyline that continues in "Who Are You?". * This is the fourth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by Michael Gershman. He previously directed "A New Man". His next episode is "Blood Ties". * This is the fifth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer written by Douglas Petrie. He previously wrote "The Initiative". His next episode is "The Yoko Factor". * Joyce Summers appeared last in "Fear Itself". She appears next in "Who Are You?". * This is the fifth appearance of Tara Maclay. She appeared last in "Goodbye Iowa". She appears next in "Who Are You?". * Faith Lehane appeared last in "Graduation Day (Part 2)". She appears next in "Who Are You?". * Forrest Gates appeared last in "Goodbye Iowa". He appears next in "Who Are You?". * Graham Miller appeared last in "Goodbye Iowa". He appears next in "Superstar". Allusions * Buffy Summers compares Adam to the Terminator. The Terminator is the descriptor of a cyborg assassin played by Austrian actor and bodybuilder Arnold Schwarzenegger as seen in the 1984 James Cameron film The Termintor. Quotes * Spike: What do you need? * Xander Harris: Her. Dark hair, yea tall, name of Faith, criminally insane. * Rupert Giles: Have you seen her? * Spike: Is this bird after you? * Xander Harris: In a bad way, yeah. * Spike Tell you what I'll do, then. I'll head out, find this girl, tell her exactly where all of you are, and then watch as she kills you. Can any one of your damn little Scooby club at least try to remember that I HATE you all? Just because I can't do the damage myself doesn't stop me from aiming a loose cannon your way. And here I thought the evening would be dull. * Xander Harris: Go ahead! You wouldn't even recognize her! * Spike: Dark hair, this tall, name of Faith. Criminally insane. I like this girl already. * Xander Harris: (to Giles) We're dumb. .... * Buffy Summers: Well, you haven't seen this Adam thing. He's the Terminator without the bashful charm. See also External Links Episode links * * * "This Year's Girl" at Wikipedia * * * Series links ---- Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4 episodes Category:2000 television episodes